


Parallel lines

by Queenvonkarma



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, kind of set throughout their high school time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvonkarma/pseuds/Queenvonkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're like parallel lines, we never seem to reach one another.<br/>Short drabbles for my OTP of OTPS, Satoshi/Mayaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assistant Librarian's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3, and the first time I've written for Satomaya in ages! Hope you guys like it!

He's holding the book out to her, but she wants to take his hand between hers instead. Her fingers ache to brush against his, and although her heart is fluttering, her mind tells her that she's overthinking things.  
She grasps the book and feels its weight in his hands before she sets it down and stamps the label inside. He's already holding out the next book for her to take.  
_I wish you were more flustered._ She thinks without looking at him. It's really no fun being the only one of the two with jitters when she sees him sitting behind the desk, declaring that the sewing club activities were cancelled, so he decided to come help her. _Still,_ she ponders, taking the next book from him and absentmindedly hugging it close to her chest instead of stamping it. _The fact he thought of helping me means something, right?_

She's gazing at her knees through the desk, pouting a little. And she doesn't notice the way Satoshi is gazing at her, examining the way the sunlight streams through the window and gently illuminates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to be writing for these two again. Please let me know if you enjoy this, and I hope to publish more drabbles in this work soon!


	2. The Mourner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is angst. Warning for a major character death, but it won't affect the rest of the fic after this chapter at all, so I left the archive warning off.

As soon as the last syllable has made its irreversible impression, the flip phone slips through the loosened hand and onto the uneven grey pavement, where it bounces into a puddle and splashes muddy rainwater at Mayaka's tights. The next things to crash against the ground are her knees.  
He sees her from far away, she's collapsed into a pile, umbrella cast aside, beating the ground with her fists and wailing. The soaked summer uniform clings to her body, which shakes violently as she wails.  
It's rare to see such torrential rain in the middle of summer.  
"Why, why, why, why, why?" She raises her head to shout into the dull sky. The small amount of eye make-up that she wears is running down her cheeks.  
The heavens only open further in response, and even more raindrops plummet and pound upon her crumpled figure  
"Why, why, why?" She continues, her words becoming faster, and more incoherent before she collapses further and lies there, unable to control her breathing through the sobs. He never understands why he doesn't go to comfort her and hold her close, where she lies gasping on the pavement, muttering words he can't make out. All he can think to himself is that she'll catch a cold.  
The next time he sees her, she's distant once again, but he can see her eyes are raw from crying. Her frame is dressed in black formal attire. It seems smaller and weaker than he remembers, and her face is devoid of liveliness that he is sure once graced it. She lays a bouquet of white lilies and breath-of-heaven in front of a photograph of a high school boy.  
"Satoshi, you can't leave me like this. Don't go where I can't follow." She pleads with the closed coffin, kissing the tips of her fingers before reaching out to touch the wooden box with them. She walks toward the door before turning back to the photograph. "I had so much left to say to you, Fuku-chan." She whispers hoarsely.

 

He wonders who Satoshi is, and why Mayaka has been so hurt by their death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the first chapter notes, this is just a one off drabble and won't affect the rest of the fic. I planned to post it after some other chapters, but I liked this one best, so I posted it as the second chapter.  
> I really like the idea of ghosts that are unable to change the world around them, just observe everything from afar, almost unaware of their own existence, even if they recognise the people they had loved in their past life.


End file.
